Amira (fairy)
Princess Amira (Princess Amira La Bellé in some versions) is the Princess of Valencia, Guardian of the Love and a member of the Winx Club. Personality Amira is a sweet and gentle girl, with a big heart. She loves people, so it is often treated like a doormat by Stella, whom she always follows in Shoppings of Magix. She was always a lonely person in childhood, so it is difficult to make friends. As a child, his parents always made sure she was not out of the palace, or the kingdom's boundaries. But one day, when she was 7 years old, Amira found a secret passage behind a wall, which was opened by touch in a candle. This passage led to a cave in the woods around the castle, and since then she used to play in the forest with the animals. In a birthday of Stella, Amira met her, and since then, they are very friends but Amira has more friendship with Flora and Aisha. Background Princess Amira was born in Valencia, daughter of Sheik Amir and her beautiful wife, Queen Indira. On the day that Amira was born, his father was so happy that distributed the most precious of diamonds between the kingdoms of the Magic Dimension, and donated part of his enormous fortune to the three schools of magic of Magix. Time has passed, and Amira grew beautifully. When she turned 16, she won her royal crown, studded with rubies and gold. His greatest desire was to study in Alfea, because she already knew it was a fairy. She was against the wishes of his father, for he believed that women could not study, but was convinced by Miss Faragonda to leave Amira studying in Alfea. Amira was studying at Alfea. She knew Stella, but neither spoke since he was 7 years. Amira met Bloom, Flora, Tecna and Musa and they became friends and they founded the Winx Club. Magical Abilities She has the power of Love. Amira uses the Love to create a variety of solid structures as well as weapons, such as swords, bow staffs, spears, barriers and shields, or surfboards in a fuchsia-pink substance, (very similar to Aisha's Morphix). She can use Love as both a solid and liquid substance. As the fairy of Love, Amira can make people (and enemies) to fall in love and grow giant vines of roses that release pollen into the enemy and make them fall asleep. It can create pure love balls, restore the original beauty of a place, and can create a variety of objects that it shapes from the love to fight with her enemies. After Harmonix, Amira has enough power to end the love in the Earth, and possibly in the Magic Dimension, but she said she would never do that, because if the love ends she dies, along with her realm. The power of Amira, is entirely based on love. That is, in places where has love and happiness, the power of Amira is very strong, but in places with negative energy or sad places, the power of Amira is very weak, or off. Young Years TBA Appearance Amira is a girl with long dark-brown hair, tanned skin, and large green eyes. |-|Civilian= TBA |-|Winx= Amira's Winx outfit is a sparkly light-pink shoulder top, a sparkly mini skirt of the same color, and pink boots. There two pink sash connecting her top and skirt, and several purple rings around her legs and on her arms. She wears a pink necklace with a gold pendant. Her hair is tied back with a pink corder. She also wears a magenta tie. Her wings are pink and is similar to Flora's. AmiraWinx.png|Amira in her Winx form |-|Charmix= Amira's Charmix is a silver heart pin with a magenta jewel, and a furry pink heart-shaped hip-bag at her waist. AmiraCharmix.png|Amira in her Charmix form Charmix.jpeg|Amira's Charmix |-|Enchantix= Amira's Enchantix outfit consists of a lilac top with two openings and transparent ruffles in bright purple color. She uses a pink frilly skirt with the same purple ruffles. The top is handles. A rose pink cloth is attached to the top, so that it is in his arms and the end is transparent. Her sandals does not have diamonds and have only pearls, and she wears a golden pendant, where located her Fairy Dust. She wears a bright green niqab, with an beautiful exotic Egyptian makeup. His hair is full of curls, and grows up to the ankles. She wears a light pink shiny gloves. She wears a beautiful golden tiara-shaped heart with pearls. Their wings are heart-shaped and are very large in size, with hearts and jewels and pendantes. AmiraEnchantix.png|Amira in her Enchantix form FairyDustBottle.jpg|Amira's Fairy Dust Bottle |-|Believix= Amira's Believix outfit consists of a midriff-baring top with puffy shoulders that is pink on top which has a other top inside with a tie, connecting her belly and her top. Her wings are heart-shaped and are larger than those of the Enchantix, and are lined in dark pink out with and in the interior light-pink, with pink heart shapes and curly lines. Her gloves are fingerless and lilac in color. Her skirt is poofy and tutu-like, colored light-pink and has layered ruffles that are pink on top and pink on the bottom. Lastly, sandals are gone and replaced with a pair of pink and lilac boots which has two opening with several buttons, leaving the show her legs. Her hair is tied in two tails that has the shape of heart, and has two hearts decorating on top, and ends it is pink-red highlights. Her makeup is a pink shade. AmiraBelievix.png|Amira in her Believix form |-|Sophix= Amira's Sophix consists of a light lilac top, bouffant transparent sleeves with leafs in end, a magenta petal-like skirt that below is a green short, and sea-green high-heels with the same flowers that decorating her legs. Has several circles purple that decorating her legs and arms. Her wings are light-pink and green, that have leaf-shaped edges. AmiraSophix.png|Amira in her Sophix form |-|Lovix= Amira's Lovix consists of a light, regular, and soft pink fuzzy version of her Believix outfit, fuzzy shoulder pads, and fuzzy stripes on her skirt. Her shirt now attaches to her skirt as well. Her boots have gained fuzzy pink leg-warmers. Her wings are soft pink with dark-pink jewels with pink edges. AmiraLovix.png|Amira in her Lovix form |-|Harmonix= Amira's Harmonix consists of a tube top with light pink colors and magenta straps, with pink straps that ends in a pink shell. Her hair is longer and in the form of a ponytail and it is decorated with a heart-shaped shell headband. Her skirt is like a tutu and it is also light pink. Behind her skirt is a veil that stops at the bottom of her shoes which is light pink. Her wings are mainly magenta with the top part pink and closer to the center is pink also. The design on her wings are fuchsia hearts. Her top wing border is fuchsia. Her shoes are light pink heels similar to Enchantix, but with purple and light pink straps. AmiraHarmonix.png|Amira in her Harmonix form |-|Sirenix= Amira's Sirenix outfit consists of an magenta mermaid-scaled top (similar to the one she wore while in Winx form), a translucent magenta-pink miniskirt over pink leggings with a magenta heart pattern around them and matching purple high-heeled ankle boots. Underwater, her hair has magenta streaks in a ponytail with a light pink flower-like hair bow with parted bangs. She also has a purple ribbon tied around her left arm and her seashell-shaped wings shade from pink to magenta with a bubble pattern in the middle with an magenta border. AmiraSirenix.png|Amira in her Sirenix form |-|Bloomix= Amira's Bloomix outfit consists of an magenta-shiny top with gold scales, the top end as flames and royal dark pink pants with gold curly patterns and purple heels and a bright translucent green cape extends from her back. She wears gold arabic bracelets, and beautiful gold tattoos on her arms. She wears a wonderful gold tiara with an magenta gem on her forehead, along with a shiny green niqab. Her pink, magenta and yellow wings are heart-shaped with deep magenta borders. Her hair is curly and braided in a bun, making a stylish and elegant hair. She wears a pink shadow on the eyes. AmiraBloomix.png|Amira in her Bloomix form |-|Mythix= TBA |-|Butterflyix= TBA Curiosities *'Birthday:' March 12th *'Astrological/Fairy Sign': Pisces/Phoenix *'Favorite Color': Green *'Favorite Hobby': Dancing the Belly Dance! *'Ideal Boyfriend': Loyal and romantic *'Best Friend': Flora and Aisha *'Favorite Movies': Romantic... super-romantic movies! *'Favorite Music:' Egyptian Music *'Favorite Spell:' Love Shield Trivia *Her name "Amira" is Arabic origin and means "Princess". Her name also is the female form of Amir, that is the name of her father that means "Prince". Amira also from comes Amor, that is the latin word for love. *She shares the same voice actor of Lithia in the Italian version. Category:Female Characters Category:Fairies Category:Characters Category:Article B Category:Winx Club Fanon Wiki